The Past Is Now
by Kender Bard
Summary: What would happen if the past caught up with the Digidestined, literally? R&R and ENJOY!


**The Past Is Now**

By Squirtel the Squirtle

          If you've read my first fanfic, "A Life In Two Worlds" (which if you haven't this story will not make since what-so-ever. Please read it!) Then you know that it was about my life in the Digiworld. This fanfic is inspired from other fanfics and one part in the Digimon Movie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not own Digimon or Pokemon (I have to say that Pokemon part just cause I'm a Squirtle and I'm mentioned in the story.) If I owned them, I'd be rich. If I were rich, I'd still be writing fanfics; but I'd be writing them in front of a super computer.

            It was as normal a day as you get with the Digidestined. Tai was discussing something with Agumon. Sora was listening intently with Biyomon. Gommamon was cracking jokes in an attempt to loosen Joe up a bit. Mimi was looking at flowers with Palmon. T.K. was playing with Patamon. Tentomon, Izzy, and I were huddled around his computer. Although I wasn't sure if Tentomon understood what Izzy was typing, he seemed rather interested. As was I, and I proved it by making responses and questions. While Izzy was clacking away on his computer, T.K. came up next to him. He had found something of interest. It was a piece of wood with carvings on it.

            "Izzy!" T.K. shouted, holding up the wood. "Look at what me and Patamon found!" Izzy didn't bother looking up and neither did Tentomon. I sighed and took the matter into my own hands. Sometimes I had to be the polite one.

            "That's very interesting, err, wood T.K." I complimented. "Is that writing on it?"

            "Ya," T.K. "You want me to read it?" I nodded as enthusiastically as I could.

            "Okay!" T.K. said happily. "When the clock goes back what goes back with it? The gadgets, gear, years, and age. What would happen if timed looked back a page?"  With the ending of the word "page" bright light shone from the wood. It was blinding and I had to shield my eyes. When I opened them, nothing seemed unusual. T.K. was still standing there with Patamon on his head, looking at the wood as if it were a precious stone. Tentomon was still looking over Izzy's screen, and Izzy was sitting there looking at it too with a blank expression. I went to turn my gaze elsewhere, but did a double take on Izzy. He looked no older than four!

            "Tentomon, what happened to Izzy?!" I screamed. Tentomon glanced down at Izzy and nearly fell over.

            "Whoa Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed. "Have you been using anti-aging cream or something? Because it appears to be working!" All the other Digimon were having the same reactions to their human counterparts. It would appear all the kids, except T.K., had gone back about six years in age. Izzy looked up at Tentomon quizzically.

            "Who are you?" he asked in a squeaky little kid's voice.

            "Don't you recognize me?" Tentomon asked. "I'm Tentomon." Izzy grinned.

            "Tentymon!" Izzy giggled at his own remark. Then he looked at me.

            "Then who are you?" he asked happily.

            "Squirtel," I said, still figuring things out.

            "Sqwatel," Izzy laughed even harder. "Tentymon and Sqwatel!"

            "Tentomon he must not remember us," I said slowly. Tentomon was in his own daze. All around the camp you could hear the small tykes shouting out the names of their re-acquainted Digimon the best they could.

            "Agamon!"

            "Biyamon!"

            "Gabymon!"

            "Palamon!"

            "Gomymon!" All the Digimon were speechless. I looked back at Izzy, who was having a grand time touching each of the spikes on Tentomon's back. I didn't think there was any harm in that, until he pulled one of Tentomon's antennas.

            "Ow!" Tentomon shouted, swatting at Izzy. Izzy stumbled backwards, which prompted him to cry. Tentomon, not minding the pain in his antenna now, was trying to get Izzy to stop crying. "There there. Um… Don't cry now. Um…" It was obvious Tentomon didn't know what to do.

            "Oh, I'll do it!" I said pushing Tentomon aside, and pulling Izzy next to me. I softly stroked his hair and made shushing noises. Izzy stopped bawling immediately.

            "How did you know what to do?" Tentomon asked in awe.

            "It comes naturally to me," I shrugged. "I could very easily be a mom."

            "Oh, so are you going to be his stand in mom?" Tentomon inquired. I shuddered.

            "I hope that won't be necessary," I replied. "But until we change them back, I suppose so."

            "If you're the mom, what's that make me?" Tentomon pondered.

            "I don't know," I snapped. Then recoiled for doing so. "Sorry I yelled. I guess you could be the dad." Tentomon didn't seem to mind this. In fact, he shared it with the other Digimon. Hearing our plan, all the other Digimon decided to be stand in parents for the meantime. As I was once again looking over all the Digidestined kids, I felt something pulling my tail. I whipped around to see Izzy giggling and playing with my tail.

            "Curly," he said outlining my curly tail. I could see that Izzy was an observant kid ever since he was young. "Bouncy. Umm… Blue!" I didn't mind that Izzy was shouting out the features of my tail, but had to refrain him when he proceeded to yank on it. That would be getting pretty painful pretty fast.

            "Sqwatel, I'm hungwy," Izzy drawled. After hearing Izzy's complaint, all the kids started whining for food. I glanced at Tentomon.

            "Okay 'dad'," I said holding Izzy's hand so he wouldn't wander too far. "You've got to go get something to eat. Make sure that it's enough for not only Izzy, but also the others and us. I'll look after someone else so you can take some help." Tentomon looked around for a moment.

            "I'll take Agumon with me," he decided. I nodded and led Izzy over to Tai. While Tentomon and Agumon left, Tai and Izzy were greeting each other for, what was to them, the first time.

            "Hi," Tai grinned. "My name is Tai. What's yours?" Izzy didn't say anything, but rather hid behind me, a little frightened.

            "What are you afraid of?" I asked, gently giving him a shove to Tai. "Say hello."

            "Hi," Izzy said quietly looking down. "M-my name's Izzy." Tai seemed very fond of making friends. From what Agumon said in a short report before leaving, he's already made friends with Sora, Matt, a rock, and a tree.

            "You wanna be friends?" Tai asked. Izzy ran behind me again.

            "Don't be afraid," I whispered dragging him out from behind me. "Friends are good, and Tai is a nice boy." 

Izzy looked at Tai for a minute before replying, "Okay. I'll be your friend." Tai did a little cheer.

"Hurway! Hurway! I've got another friend," he shouted. Then he started running off. I grabbed him by the wrist.

"No Tai," I said motherly. "You've got to stay where I can see you." Tai obeyed a little.

"But I wanna go make more friends," he protested.

"I'll take you and Izzy to go see the others," I said. I figured it would be a good idea for Izzy to get acquainted with the other Digidestined again. So I held each ones' hand and led them over to all the kids. It went rather smoothly for both of them, until Tai saw a pretty leaf.

"I like that leaf!" Tai shouted, leading me towards his find. "Can I be friends with it?" I rolled my eyes.

"You do that Tai," I mumbled. Tai picked up the leaf and smiled, while Izzy clutched onto my side and watched.

"Hello Mr. Leaf," Tai said. "Will you be my friend?" He waited a moment before smiling. "He said yes!" Then he set the leaf back down and held my hand again. Just before we left, Izzy ran and picked the leaf up. He looked it over.

"It's wed," he said, looking into my eyes. He almost looked the same as when he was rattling off a plan. That same confident look. He stared at the leaf some more. "And yellow. And pwetty." I smiled. One thing that I did enjoy was seeing Izzy talking in such premature and broken English. It was a change from the ever-correct genius I was used to. He held the leaf up as Tai had. "Hello. Will you be my friend?" He waited a moment, and I expected some response similar to Tai's but didn't get one. "Sqwatel, it won't talk to me!" I paused, which aggravated Tai, so I let him go run off to Matt on his own. I bent down to Izzy's level, which wasn't hard.

"Of course not Izzy," I said. "Why do you look so upset?" Izzy's eyes were brimming with tears.

"It talked to Tai," he sputtered. "Why won't it talk to me? It don't like me? Is that what's wrong?" I hugged him as he began to sob a little.

"No no no," I said reassuringly. "It's not you. That leaf can't talk. It never will." Izzy looked shocked.

"B-but," he stuttered. "It talked to Tai. He said so."

"Tai was just playing," I said. "It never really talked." Izzy stopped crying and stroked the leaf. Then he set it down and took my hand, wiping his face with the back of his other hand.

"Okay," he said solemnly. "So it's not me?" I shook my head and held him tight.

"No sweetie," I whispered. "It's not you. Don't worry." He smiled a little and hugged me. It was nearly time for the Tentomon and Agumon to get back. I turned so I could discuss something with Biyomon, but was knocked to the ground from being tackled. Instantly, from instinct, I shot a water gun. It hit the ground, making it soft and moist. Then the pressure on my back was relieved.

"Why'd you do that?!" Izzy was screaming at Tai. Tai who was laughing and smiling before now seemed confused.

"I was just gettin a piggy back ride," he said softly. Izzy's face was streaking with tears.

"You mighta broke her!" He shouted. I was a little touched at Izzy's sensitivity towards me, but had to hold him back, when he almost hit Tai for it.

"Izzy stop!" I yelled, holding him by both wrists. "You don't hit people to make things right! It doesn't help!" Izzy stopped and stared.

"But he hurt you," he said, looking at me innocently.

"No," I said, trying to remain calm. I smoothed his hair. "I'm strong. In fact, I can give Tai a ride on my back, only if he asks me nicely." I gave Tai a motherly glance of disapproval. He just grinned and got back up.

"Can I pwease have a piggyback ride?" he asked still grinning. I nodded. Then I turned Izzy around to face me.

"And you!" I started. "You apologize to Tai for trying to hit him. You do NOT hit friends." Izzy turned towards Tai and kept looking at the ground.

"I sowwy I tried to hit you," he whispered.

"It's okay," Tai laughed.

"That's better," I sighed. I had to overwhelming urge to sit down and relax.

"Wanna go play?" Tai asked, grabbing Izzy's hand. Izzy nodded and they ran off. I watched them, but didn't follow. I was too tired now. All the other Digimon let their kids go play too, and we all plopped in a heap on the ground. We weren't paying any attentions to the kids' happy squeals of delight. No one even raised an eye to them, until we were almost bombed with a mud ball.

"What the?!" Gommamon shouted. We snapped our heads up and saw the kids playing in the muddy spot I created when using my water gun. They were an atrocious mess. All of them were caked in mud after having a mud war. Everyone dragged themselves up and went to claim their kid from the mud. I was a little tempted to leave Izzy there. He seemed so happy and free running around with everyone else. I was afraid that if I took him back, it'd be like confining him to his computer. He would be isolated and his social life would be crushed. I had no choice, however. If I didn't, someone was bound to get hurt eventually. That, and I didn't like the look on Tai's face to Sora as he made a mud ball.

I trudged in and dragged them out, dealing with quite an uprising about it. When we all had the kids back out of the mud and were seeing how dirty they actually were, Tentomon and Agumon returned with lots of food. At first, the kids rushed to it, but we all held them back.

"You can't go eat yet," I said to both of them.

"Why not?" They whined.

"Because you're filthy," I explained. "Go wash first." They didn't move until Tentomon and Agumon had found a place to set the food and were returning to the kids.

"Tentymon!" Izzy shouted as he ran up to him. Tentomon stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh my gosh!" he shouted. "Squirtel, what in the Digiworld happened to make him so dirty? He looks like a walking mud man!" I sighed, not wanting to explain the whole ordeal to him.

"I'll tell you later," I sighed. "For now, we've all got to get them to the streams to bathe."

So that's what we did. We all led them to the stream, not fair from there, and told them to take baths.

"We're not taking no bath with girls around!" Matt protested, followed by agreeing shouts of the other boys. The girls were standing around giggling.

"We'll separate the boys from the girls," Gabumon said.

"Right," Biyomon agreed. "We'll take the girls farther up stream. And we'll wash everyone's clothes." The boys seemed please by this as Biyomon and Palmon led Sora and Mimi upstream. Izzy was standing next to me, holding my hand.

"Are you leaving?" he asked me. I nodded and he started whimpering.

"I have to Izzy," I said, nearly laughing. "I'm a girl and I have to go by the girls and help them wash the clothes." Izzy shook his head. He started to stick his thumb in his mouth to suck on, but I wouldn't allow it. Not when he was that dirty.

"What if I drowneded?" he asked, scared.

"Gommamon can swim, and Tentomon won't let that happen anyway," I said. This calmed Izzy as he went over by Tentomon. I walked away and saw Biyomon and Palmon washing up Sora and Mimi, who were having a great time.

"Sqwatel!" They shouted when they saw me. I smiled and picked up their clothes to be washed. While washing them, I suddenly heard piercing screams from the girls. I quickly looked over to see Biyomon and Palmon standing in front of them, and looking agitated. Then I found out the cause. There was Agumon standing there, holding all the boys' clothes. I quickly jumped up and took them from him

"Agumon don't you know any better not to stare like that?" I hissed. He seemed confused, but got the idea when I covered his eyes. He turned and walked away, leaving me with even more laundry to do now. When I was finished, and they were dry (courtesy of Biyomon), I gathered the boys' clothes and walked down to where they were. I got the same greeting Agumon did, so I blushed and closed my eyes. Tentomon ran and got the clothes from me. As I heard all the boys shouting at me, I was missing a voice. Izzy's. I knew where he was, so I opened my eyes a crack to check on him.

He was carrying on as usual. Not stopping to shout or anything. I wondered why. 

After everyone was clean, fed, and it was time for bed, I made a crude bed for Izzy. It wasn't more than leaves, but it worked. He laid down, making a content sound. Tentomon seemed as worn out as I did.

"Sing me a lullybye, Sqwatel," Izzy requested. I sat next to him and started stroking his hair, singing softly. Izzy seemed pleased as he slipped his thumb in his mouth to suck on a bit. When I was done, I thought he was asleep. But he wasn't.

"Sqwatel," he whispered. I hummed to let him know I was listening. "Are you my mommy?" I froze. How do you tell a little four year old something like that?

"No," I whispered. He didn't seemed disturbed by that.

"Can I call you my mommy?" he asked. My heart ached and it took everything I had to not cry.

"Okay, Izzy," I whispered. I tried to think of what a mother would do next. Then it dawned on me. I leaned down and gently gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and sighed, finally drifting asleep. The last I heard from him was, "Thank you Mommy."

The next morning was pretty easy. We had found the basic needs of these little kids. All they wanted was food, friends, and a lot of attention from parent figures. So it was no surprise when we all woke up to the poking of the kids.

"Mommy," Izzy said, shaking me lightly. "Mommy I hungwy."

"What?" I said groggily. "Izzy? What time is it?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I can't tell time yet." I groaned, remembering that I didn't have his guidance for anything anymore. I pulled myself up and woke Tentomon up in the process.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"Tentymon, guess what," Izzy said in a little voice of happiness.

"What?" Tentomon asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sqwatel said I could call her Mommy," Izzy announced. "Does that mean I can call you Daddy?" Tentomon sat there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Oh Tentomon, just let him do it," I sighed. "He needs to somehow get emotional support. If this helps, I don't see any reason not too." Tentomon looked back at Izzy strangely.

"This feels really weird," he stated. "But I suppose so."

"Yay," Izzy cheered. "Mommy _and_ Daddy!" So we got up, as did the other Digimon, and made breakfast. All the kids sat in a huddle with their "new" friends.

"Tai did you make any new friends?" Sora asked. Tai nodded and rattled off a few names of objects. Matt just sat next to T.K., who was not at all disturbed that his older brother was now younger than himself. It made me wonder if he thought it was all a fun game. Mimi was showing off some pretty things she found. Joe was asking Gommamon if he was allergic to the foods. Izzy just watched, in his quiet manner.

"Biyomon, we've got to work out a solution to fix everyone," I whispered to her. She nodded.

"We'll let Tentomon and someone work on it," she decided. "Which means someone has to baby-sit."

"I will," I volunteered. "I did once so it won't be too hard. But who else is going to help?"

"For today, I'll help," Agumon said. "So you have to watch Tai again, but someone else will help everyday." I nodded in agreement. This sounded reasonable. I walked over to Tai with Agumon.

"Tai," Agumon started. "Squirtel is going to watch you again today." Tai smiled and looked at Izzy.

"Looks like you're my playmate again for today," Tai announced. Izzy still was a little confused.

"Is this true?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. "Okay, Mommy." Tai froze.

"What did you call Sqwatel?" he asked slowly. Izzy grinned proudly.

"Mommy," He said looking back up at me. Tai started to laugh. Once again Izzy looked confused. "What?"

"S-she's not your mommy!" he blurted out during laughs.

"I know," Izzy said reasonably. "But she said I could call her Mommy, and Tentymom Daddy." Tai was rolling with laughter. On the other hand, the other kids were starting to think about what Izzy said. They couldn't think about it long because breakfast was over, which meant playtime was going to start. I walked up to each of them and washed off their faces, an ordeal they all hated. Only the girls didn't squirm, but they made faces. I took Izzy's hand and Tai's hand and led them to a spot to play. After a few minutes, Izzy came back up to me.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked. I told him Daddy was at work with Agumon. "Okay." I decided this would be the very best time for me to relax, as long as this time I watched them. I let a tingling sensation come into my fingers. In a few moments I had my Pokeflute materialized in my hands. I clicked a few buttons on my custom made instrument. Soon a soft music was drifting from it, relaxing me intensely. Music was the way of the soul.

"You're it Izzy!" Tai shouted, touching Izzy on the arm. Izzy started chasing after Tai, but stopped and stared at my Pokeflute. He slowly walked up to me again and stared at the Pokeflute.

"What's that?" he asked in wonder.

"It's a Pokeflute," I explained.

"Pokeflute," he repeated. "Can I touch it?" I hesitated a moment. My flute was delicate and I wasn't sure if it could handle a four year old. Then I saw the look of curiosity come back into Izzy's eyes. It made me a little homesick for the old Izzy. I gave in and let him hold it.

"Wow!" he whispered, gently holding the Pokeflute. "It's pwetty. And wed, white, and…." He didn't know what some of the other colors were. "And pwetty." Giggling, he looked it over. "It can make moosic. I like moosic." I smiled again. This was pretty cute to watch. It was a wonderful scene to be involved in, until Tai came back to look too. He grabbed the Pokeflute from Izzy.

"Hey look!" he shouted. "A neat stick!" He held it above his head so Izzy couldn't get it.

"Give that back!" he shouted, jumping for it. I stood up and took it from Tai.

"That was a bad thing to do Tai," I scolded. "You do not take things out of people's hands. Now, apologize." Tai didn't apologize. He was still upset for me taking it back from him.

"Hey, gimme!" he said, trying to grab the Pokeflute again. I made it disappear and they both stood, astonished. I grabbed Tai fiercely by the wrist and also took Izzy by the hand and led them both to Tentomon and Agumon.

"Daddy!" Izzy shouted when he saw Tentomon. Tentomon seemed pleased by Izzy's presence, but frowned when he saw Tai with me.

"You're handling Tai a bit rough," Tentomon observed.

"He deserves it," I snapped. "Agumon! I'm making Tai take a nap. He's being bad." Agumon nodded. So it wasn't hard to make Tai nap. All I did was use an attack.

I set him in front of a tree and shouted, "Pokemon power, Butterfree's sleep powder!" A bluish powder came from my hands and sent Tai snoozing.

"Blue," Izzy announced, watching. "And sleepy!" I laughed and took Izzy's hand. We were going to go see Sora and Biyomon, when we heard Joe screaming. Izzy and I snapped our attention to the source. Palmon was scolding Mimi for something and Gommamon was trying very hard not to laugh as he tried to stop Joe from crying. I rushed over there, with Izzy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mimi kissed Joe," Gommamon said smiling. Joe sat on the ground, tears streaking his face.

"She gave me cooties!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I started shushing him and using the same techniques I used on Izzy. Mimi, who was listening to Palmon, was now grinning at Izzy. Izzy darted behind me and clutched on to me very hard.

"Ow," I winced. "What's wrong Izzy?" Izzy laid his head on my back.

"Mimi is looking at me," he whispered. "I don't coodies, Mommy!"

"Mimi, don't get any ideas like that again," I said, looking at her. She put on this "who me?" look. I rolled my eyes and took Izzy with me again. That's when we heard this shout from Tentomon and Agumon.

"We did it!" they shouted. "We think we have the proper way to fix everything!" We all grabbed our kids, Tai included, and rushed up to them.

"This is how it goes," Tentomon started. "The person who said the spell in the first place has to say it again, backwards. I looked at T.K.

"I was surprised he could read it forward," I declared. "How's he going to read it backwards?" We didn't know what to do. Just shrugged and hoped for the best.

"Here T.K." I said, handing him the wood again. "Want to be a really smart kid?" T.K. nodded enthusiastically. "Try reading this backwards." He refused. "Come on T.K."

"Mommy, what will happen if he weads it backwads?" Izzy asked me.

"You'll become a really big kid, really fast," I said quickly. Izzy looked at the wood in my hands. He quickly grabbed it.

"Come on T.K.," he said. "I'll wead it with you. I wanna be a big boy." As soon as Izzy saw the words, he stopped.

"Neva mind," he said sadly. "I can't wead yet." I sighed.

"I'll read them with you," I said. Then I remembered that I couldn't read Japanese, or translate it with my powers. "I can't read Japanese." I sighed.

"That's okay," T.K. smiled. "There's another language on the back." I turned it over. American! Okay, now we were going to get somewhere.

"Okay T.K.," I instructed. "I'll tell you the word, and you say it. Okay?" T.K. nodded. Here goes nothing.

"Newh eht kcolc seog kcab tahw seog kcab htiw ti? Eht stegdag, raeg, sraey, dna ega. Tahw dluow neppah fi emit dekool kcab a egap?"

Once again, there was a bright flash. Very blinding. This was a good sign. I cleared my eyes of the light and looked at Izzy. He was ten again!

"What happened to us?" Izzy asked. He looked at me. "Were we little kids? Or was that just a really freaky dream?"

"Mommy says it was real," I said, looking back up at him. He was red in the face from embarrassment.

"Yeah, about that whole 'Mommy' thing," he started.

"It's okay, Izzy," I laughed. "I understand." He smiled, embarrassed. Everyone was back to normal and to make sure that it never happened again, we burnt the wood with the spell on it.

It was a few days later. Things were in their previous state. Tentomon was looking over Izzy's shoulder and I was sitting in his lap as he continued his work on his laptop. Tentomon and I always wished that just for once, we could play Solitaire on it. Then Tai came running up to us.

"Hey, Izzy!" he greeted. "We all just made up a new game. It involves Matt, Sora, and a lot of mud! Wanna come play?"

"Even Mimi's playing?" Izzy asked, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Yeah, she says it's great," Tai laughed. Izzy looked back at his laptop. I closed my eyes and expected the same reply Izzy always gives about how he can't be bothered with such trivial little things and he must get to work on formulating a plan on his laptop.

"Yeah sure," he said, shutting down his laptop. I snapped my eyes open. He got up, dumping me out of his lap and ran off with Tai. "Come on guys, you don't want to miss out do you?" I followed, still stunned.

"Tentomon maybe that spell wasn't such a bad thing after all," I commented towards him. He shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I don't want to do that again," he complained. I could relate. "Com on, I'm going to air bomb you!" I grinned evilly.

"Not if I get you first."


End file.
